There exists child carriers which permit a wearer to carry an infant while giving the infant freedom of arm and hand movements. While these child carriers may be adequate for newborn babies, they are not well adapted for use with larger babies or toddlers. The weight of these larger children can put undue strain on the body of the wearer, leading to muscle strain, neck and back injuries. This can also lead to the child carrier wearing down more quickly than intended.
Therefore there is a need for a device which helps to alleviate the strain placed on a wearer's body and extends the life of existing child carriers.